An Unexpected Adventure
by Cyrodillian2020
Summary: Harry Potter always knew that he was different. For years he searched for a reason why weird things seem to happen around him. One night, he finally found out why. Join Harry as he tries to discover what his mysterious powers mean. And how it relates to his past.
1. Chapter 1

Privet Drive was often called the standard of normality. The residents often kept to themselves, or so it seemed. Most residents had a sort of 'bloodlust' for gossip on their neighbors. As soon as a rumor popped up the residents would cling to it and never let go. This constant gossiping often drove people out of the area. Of course there was always an exception. Number Four, the household of Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley was exempt from the gossip. No matter how hard the neighbors tried, they could never find any dirt on these people. But it seemed the wife of the household, Petunia had a pension for the gossip, she could sniff out any rumors about others. The residents would often tell the others how she was the sole purpose for the people constantly leaving Privet Drive. Petunia had a striking resemblance to a horse. And had the neck of a Giraffe. She could crane over the neighbors fences to see inside and out of the houses. The neighbors would often complain about this. While also doing the same themselves. Petunia's husband, Vernon, was as big as he was tall. He worked at an office that sold drills, and made a good living doing so. About a year ago, the Dursley's were 'blessed' when Petunia gave birth to an exceedingly large baby, who she named Dudley. The neighbors watched as Dudley transformed from a loud newborn, to a spoiled one year old. Even the constant crying and screaming of Dudley wasn't enough for the peoples of Privet Drive to gossip about the Dursley family. That was until another one year old child seemed to 'pop' up out of nowhere into the Dursley's lives. From what they could gather, the child's name was Harry Potter. Thus began the downfall of the Dursley's well kept award for the 'most un-gossip-able' people of Privet Drive.

Vernon Dursley was having a good day at work, he fired three people for no reason. He just loved the way peoples faces fell when he delivered the news. Hell, someone even cried! So it was safe to say, Vernon was bursting with joy. That was until he was heading back to his place of work when he heard a group of people talking.

"Is it true then? Did He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named finally die?"

"Yes he attacked the Potters last night, sadly, he killed Lily and James, but the unspeakable happened!"

"What?" The unknown man was bursting with anticipation.

"You-Know-Who tried to kill the Potters boy, Harry I think. But he couldn't! No one knows why, but he was vanquished!"

Vernon's blood ran cold at this. He didn't know who this 'You-Know-Who' character was, but it couldn't be good. But Vernon did know one thing. That the world of magic existed. They were all freaks to him, but he knew that it was real. What really worried him was the mention of the Potters. The Potters were his sister-in-laws family. Although Petunia didn't keep contact with them, it always worried him that they might contaminate his Dudley with all that freakishness.

Vernon decided to put it off until he could contact Petunia.

Later that night, Vernon and Petunia were getting some much needed rest after putting a restless Dudley to sleep. Before he could ascend to the world of peaceful slumber. Vernon remembered what he had heard earlier that day.

"Petunia dear?"

"Hmm" Was all that she could say, due to the fact that she was half asleep.

"Have you heard from your sister lately?"

That woke her up. She shot up so fast, Vernon thought that she would fall off the bed.

"Why" She responded with her eyes burning through Vernons head.

"No reason" Vernon squeaked. Petunia was the only person in the world who could get the 'great' Vernon Dursley to cower like this.

Not at all placated with the answer she continued to stare at her husband until she got tired and too fell to the comforting arms of sleep.

Little did they know that right outside of their house, three people just dropped of a baby on there doorstep.

A baby by the name of Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter was sitting in his 'room', if you could call it that. Actually it was the small broom closet under the stairs. Ever since he could remember, he lived with his relatives, on his mothers side. Vernon and Petunia Dursley. For some reason they never seemed to like him. They always would blame him for any fault they could find in and outside the household. At age four, they made him cook breakfast every morning. Harry soon found out that he was a very good cook. Although he never got any compliments. At age five, he started to do the chores around the house. When he got home for school, he would have to scrub the bathroom floors. While the Dursleys never physically harmed him. They were rude and verbally abusive. They would call him a 'freak' and other things. Now eight, Harry saw that they had a good reason for that. At school, Dudley and his gang of friends would often chase him around the school yard. When they caught him, they would beat him up. They christened this game 'Harry Hunting'. One time, while Harry was being chased, he suddenly found himself on the roof of the school. The headmistress sent a letter home to the Dursleys saying that Harry was caught climbing school buildings. This earned Harry a week in his closet. Anytime Harry did something unexplainable, or weird, the Dursleys would freak out and send him to his 'room' for weeks. It wasn't until one fateful night that he found out why these things happened around him.

October 20, 1988

Every time Harry did something weird, he always felt something afterwards. A kind of tingling sensation. If he could recreate the feeling, maybe he could do these things on command. " Why isn't it working? " Harry said in frustration. For the past week, he had been trying to use this power. Now angry he slammed his hand against his mattress. To his surprise, when he removed his hand, there was a burn mark. " Wow " was the only thing he could say. Maybe his powers could be controlled by his emotions? The next night, he tried to do this again, it worked! Every night since he practiced this so called "magic" when he was supposed to go to bed. He got so good he learned to do it without the emotions involved! Harry could unlock doors, summon things to him. And could control the elements. When he was thirsty, he would conjure up some water. When he was in need of light, he would summon fire. And for the fun of it, he would make his hands cackle with electricity. There was a lot more he could do also! He found that he could change things into other things! He changed his old mattress into a new one, he also could expand things, so he expanded his closet to the size of a small room. He still couldn't believe he did all these things by thinking about them. Fortunately Uncle Vernon never came into his room, so they could never see his modifications. But good things never stay the same.

December 24, 1988

" Get out here boy! We are going to Marge's for dinner! "

" Ugh " was all Harry could say, his Aunt Marge was a whale of a woman, who would sick her dogs on him. Maybe he would give her a taste of his newly found powers. Oh would that be a sight to see.

" Coming. " He said.

As he opened the door to meeting the Dursleys in the living room, he wasn't expecting Uncle Vernon to appear behind him.

" Are you going to make us late, or are you… " Vernon left off as he looked left and saw the contents of Harry's new room, before Harry had a chance to close the door.

What Harry expected was a couple weeks of punishment, like chores and gardening. Not what happened next.

Slowly Vernons face grew to an ugly purple shade, and he let out a bellow as loud as an elephant.

" HAVE YOU, WHAT IS THIS, ARE YOU, " Was all Vernon could say before Petunia came in and saw what Vernon was screaming about. And she promptly fainted.

" I KNEW YOUR MAGIC WOULD CONTAMINATE THIS HOUSE! I WANT YOU OUT! "

Vernon grabbed Harry by the scruff on his neck and threw him out in to the cold winter air.

A million and one questions came to Harry, why was Vernon so mad? How did he know what magic was?Why did Petunia faint?

Harry knew better than to knock on the door. He really saw no option other than to leave. So Harry walked down Privet Drive on his way to find a new life.

He was oblivious to the shady figure that was watching him from down the street.


End file.
